poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Ted
Winnie the Pooh Meets Ted is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh movie by RatiganRules. Plot In 1985, John Bennett is a lonely child living in Boston, who wished for his new Christmas gift—a large teddy bear named Ted—to come to life and become his friend. The wish coincides with a shooting star and comes true; word spread and Ted was briefly a celebrity. In 2012, John and Ted are still living in Boston—aged 35 and 27 respectively— and are still staunch companions enjoying a hedonistic life. John is dating Lori Collins. As their anniversary approaches, Lori hopes to marry John but feels he could not move forward with Ted around. John is hesitant against making Ted leave, but he is persuaded to act when they find Ted at home with four prostitutes. John finds Ted his own apartment and a job at a grocery store, where Ted begins dating his coworker Tami-Lynn. Lori learns that John has been skipping work—using her as an excuse—to continue to spend most of his time with Ted. Things start to come to a head when John and Lori are invited to a party put on by Lori's womanizing manager Rex, and Ted lures John away to a party at his apartment with the offer to meet Sam J. Jones, the star of their favorite film, Flash Gordon. Although John intends to stay only a few minutes, he gets caught up in the occasion. Lori finds John there and breaks up with him. John blames Ted for ruining his life and tells him to stay away. John and Ted confront each other about their ruined friendship and manage to reconcile after a violent brawl in John's hotel room. To repair John's relationship with Lori, Ted arranges with an old lover, singer Norah Jones, to help by having John express his love for Lori with a song during her concert. Although John's performance proves an embarrassment, Lori is touched by the attempt and returns to her apartment after being angered by Rex's sneering of him. Ted comes clean to Lori about his role in John's relapse and offers to leave them alone forever if she can talk to him. Lori is persuaded, but moments after she leaves, Ted is kidnapped by Donny, an obsessive stalker who idolized Ted as a child. Donny plans to make Ted the toy of his brutish son Robert. Ted distracts Robert and reaches a phone to contact John, but he is immediately recaptured. Realizing Ted is in danger, John and Lori locate Donny's residence and track him to rescue Ted. The chase leads to Fenway Park, where John punches Robert, but during the chase, Ted is damaged and falls onto the field ripped entirely in half. A police car arrives, forcing Donny to flee. As John and Lori gather Ted's stuffing, Ted relays his wish that John be happy with Lori, as the magic that gives him life fades away. Unable to accept Ted's death, a distraught John and Lori attempt to repair Ted, which proves useless. That night, Lori feels guilty about the incident, and makes a wish on a shooting star. The next morning, John hangs his head while looking over Ted's dead body. Fortunately, Ted is magically restored and after he tricks John into thinking he is retarded, he and Lori fully reconcile with Ted, who encourages them to resume their relationship. With that resolution, John and Lori are married (with Sam Jones as the presiding minister), and Ted comfortably accepts having a life of his own as he and Tami-Lynn continued their torrid love affair. One afternoon, Ted was caught behind the deli counter eating potato salad off of Tami-Lynn's bare bottom. He was instantly promoted to store manager. Sam Jones attempts to restart his career and moves into a studio apartment with Brandon Routh. Rex gives up his pursuit of Lori, goes into a deep depression, and dies of Lou Gehrig's disease. Donny gets arrested by the Boston Police Department for kidnapping a plush toy, but the charges are dropped because they sound ridiculous. Robert hires a personal trainer, loses a significant amount of weight, and goes on to become Taylor Lautner. Trivia *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Jigglypuff, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petire, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scutte, King Triton, Melody, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Lady Palutena, Pit, Ninjor, Robo Knight, Ahsoka Tano, The Clone Troopers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Dave, Topher, Ella, Samey, Rodney, Leonard, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, The Digidestined, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred. Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-it Felix Jr, Sergeant Calhoun, The Justice League, The Teen Titans, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Sonic, Talis, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Big, E-123 Omega, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Robin Hood, Little John, Alice, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Topani, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Riley, Bando, Stokey, Sledge, Spike, Napoleon, Birdo, Wishbone, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Kirby, Meta Knight, Mulan, Mushu, Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, Chip, Princess Aroura, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Rita, Georgette, The Muppets, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Ttark, Chanticleer, The Masters of Evil, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Wario & Waluigi, Harry & Marv, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Lord Darkar, Valtor, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Cruella De Vil, Mother Gothel, Prince Hans, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Scarlett, Max, Sugar, Amy, Josee and Jacques, Gaston, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Rothbart, Rasputin, Warren T. Rat, Thrax, Yzma, Shan-Yu, Ruber, The Horned King, Creeper, Drake, Lotso, Messina, El Supremo, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Pete, Clayton, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Lex Luthor, Slade, Robert Callaghan, King Candy, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Carface, Killer, The Fossa, Makunga, Chantel DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Ashcan and Pete, Jack and Ralph, Pinky and the Brain, Morgana, Coco LaBouche, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, and Snotty Boy will guest star in this film, making this a Pooh's Adventures reunion. *The Masters of Evil, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Wario & Waluigi, Harry & Marv, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Lord Darkar, Valtor, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Cruella De Vil, Mother Gothel, Prince Hans, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Scarlett, Max, Sugar, Amy, Josee and Jacques, Gaston, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Rothbart, Rasputin, Warren T. Rat, Thrax, Yzma, Shan-Yu, Ruber, The Horned King, Creeper, Drake, Lotso, Messina, El Supremo, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Pete, Clayton, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Lex Luthor, Slade, Robert Callaghan, King Candy, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Carface, Killer, The Fossa, Makunga, Chantel DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Ashcan and Pete, Jack and Ralph, Pinky and the Brain, Morgana, Coco LaBouche, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, and Snotty Boy will work for Donny. *All of the content from the real film will be censored to make this film appropriate for children under 17. *''The Land Before Time'', An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Ted were made by Universal Studios, which co-owns current Australian home video rights for The Swan Princess films alongside those films with Sony Pictures Entertainment, due to Universal partnering with Sony for home video releases in Australia. *Both Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Ted was released in theaters in 2012, the same year The Tigger Movie, The Lion King 1½, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Great Mouse Detective were first released on Blu-ray in the US, Beauty and the Beast was re-released in theaters in 3-D with the short sequel Tangled Ever After preceding it, both Tarzan and 101 Dalmatians were first released on Blu-ray in the UK, and The Swan Princess Christmas was released directly on DVD. Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:RatiganRules